


Assignation

by LolaEbola



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell is this, David?  How’d you find this place?”</p>
<p>“It’ll do for a sluttish little oik like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room is cheap, cheap and nasty, with peeling wallpaper and mould in the bathroom and polyester-cotton sheets that have been washed so many times they’re covered in bobbles and virtually translucent.

“What the hell is this, David? How’d you find this place?”

“It’ll do for a sluttish little oik like you.”

David is sitting back in the one dingy armchair in the room, a glass of wine on the rickety side table. He must have brought the wine and the glass with him – both are incongruously tasteful and _clean_ in the context of the surrounding shabbiness.

“Strip.”

George shrugs his clothes off quickly and neatly, only pausing when looking for somewhere not too grubby to stow them.

“Come here.”

George stalks over to David, who simply looks him up and down coolly. 

“Down.”

The floor is linoleum, scratched and grimy. “Pinter-esque” springs to mind.

“Jesus, David.” He sinks down slowly to the floor. There’s crumbs or something under his knees.

David smiles briefly, and then smacks him hard across the face. 

“As I _said_ , it’s good enough for a slut like you. You’re going to be fucked hard on grubby, greasy sheets and a cheap mattress, and you’re going to love it.”


	2. Chapter 2

"On the bed. Hands above your head.”

George moans, the greasy clamminess of the cheap sheets cold against his back. He raises his hands above his head, crossing them at the wrists.

"Good boy."

David straddles his waist, leaning in to lick at his lips, his left hand pressing down on George's crossed wrists, whilst his other toys with his Chancellor's nipple.

George gasps into David's mouth as his nipple is rolled and squeezed, then pinched too tight until he's trying to squirm away from the pain, but David holds him still.

"No escape, oik. You're going to be held down and hurt and fucked, and you're going to beg for it all, just like the little slut you know _we_ all know you to be."

George moans again as David's tongue fucks into his mouth, as David ravishes him, lips and teeth and tongue, dominating him, his fingers moving on to torment the other nipple, making George squeal and buck whilst all the time his cock is so hard it hurts, leaking precome and straining for David's touch.

David sits up. "I don't think so. Not yet. Not until you've spread yourself open and asked me properly."

George opens his legs wider, stretching even as he reaches forwards and up for David, but David moves away, settling back on his haunches, kneeling between George's splayed thighs.

"You know what you have to do, oik _slut_."

George whimpers in humiliated defeat, bringing his thighs up and even further out to the side, exposing himself totally to David, his buttocks spread and his genitals and anus on full display.

"You love this, don't you, Georgie-boy? You love spreading yourself for me, holding your legs open like the little cock slut you are. Holding them wide apart - dear God! Are you trying to spread them even further?"

George moans, any pretence at maintaining his dignity long gone. He grips his upper thighs, forcing them apart, offering up his most private places to David, who sits back and chuckles.

"You really do want it, don't you? Very well, then - _beg_. Beg me for it.” 

David leans forward again, dragging his fingernails over George's taut perineum. 

“I want details, George. Full details. Details of what you want me to do to you.”


End file.
